Someone Like You
by Melina Swan
Summary: Essα é originαl. Recuse imitαções. Bella é uma advogada que se livrou da pressão de sua mãe, e acaba conhecendo Edward, que quer a guarda da sua filha, sendo disputada pelos sogros. História também postada no site nyah.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

O tempo passa. Mesmo quando isso parece impossível. Mesmo quando cada batida do ponteiro dos segundos dói como o sangue pulsando sob um hematoma. Passa de modo inconstante, com guinadas estranhas e calmarias arrastadas, mas passa. Até para mim.*

_*Trecho retirado do Livro Lua Nova, cap. 4_

Com a dor da perda, o tempo parece passar mais devagar. Mas eu não estava pronta para isso, para largar tudo de mão beijada. Não depois de finalmente ter encontrado a felicidade.

Olho para minhas mãos, segurando aquela carta que tanto me assustou, tanto me machucou. E que tanto me fez pensar.

"Não há nada que você possa fazer para salvar-nos. Desista! (...) Esse jogo já está ganho e você insistindo só está piorando. Por favor, não insista. Foi muito bom enquanto durou, agora só quero deixar essa paixão boba para trás e esquecer tudo. (...) Você foi ótima, até que me cansou e eu alcancei meu objetivo. Mais uma vez, por favor, não insista." – Dizia a carta

Olhei para frente, pro espelho e vi meus olhos mais uma vez se encherem de lágrimas, mesmo tendo passado tanto tempo...

Mas, como eu já disse antes, o tempo passa, mas nem sempre apaga tudo aquilo que passamos e que nos fizeram sofrer.

Mas, agora, eu estava decidida. Voltaria e retomaria minha vida, sem deixar nada me abalar. Não mais. Não depois disso tudo que eu passei. E, principalmente, não depois de ter reaberto essa carta, tanto tempo depois de tê-la recebido.


	2. Capítulo 1 Firework

Música do Capítulo:

**Firework – Katy Perry**

****

"Pois, baby, você é como fogos de artifício. Venha e mostre do que você é capaz. Deixe todos boquiabertos falando "oh, oh, ooooh" enquanto você cruza o céu" (Firework)

**  
**

Cansei! Cansei de ser controlada o tempo todo por pessoas que sempre esperam tudo de mim. Sou usada por pessoas que nem ao menos pensam que eu sou uma pessoa com sentimentos. Pode ser que eu seja rica. Poder ser que eu seja popular. E, o mais certo de tudo: Pode ser que eu esteja cansada disso.

Sempre fui o que consideravam a menina perfeita, a menina que sempre fazia o que seus pais queriam, sem nem ao menos contestar. Eu sei que eu fazia isso. E eu sei que eu não agüento mais.

Meus pais me tiveram não sei para que. Não me aceitam do jeito que eu quero ser. Sempre me controlam sobre o que eu falo sobre o que eu uso sobre o que eu penso. E, eu cansei. Cansei de ser aquela garotinha que sempre foi a perfeitinha. Todos me chamam de riquinha mimada. Pode ser que eu um dia eu tenha sido assim. Mas não hoje. Não mais. Não depois de tudo o que passei para estar aqui.

Meu nome é Isabella Swan. Acabei de fazer 23 anos e, finalmente estou livre dos meus pais. Nasci, como dizem, em berço de ouro. Bom, não é que eu não tenha gostado, mas eu não tenho orgulho disso. Olho para as pessoas ao meu redor, que são mais humildes do que eu e, sem dúvida, trocaria tudo o que eu tenho pela vida que eles têm. Não me entenda mal, é só que eu nasci para ser a garota perfeita. Minha mãe me criou em um mundo de regras, onde uma garota deve ou não fazer. Falo francês, espanhol, alemão e italiano fluentemente, por obrigações de minha mãe. Sei tocar piano e violino. Sou a melhor aluna da sala. E, ai de mim, se eu chegasse com o cabelo fora do lugar. Em minha casa, não existia espaço para ser criança, para se divertir. Eu era controlada 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana, 52 semanas ao ano, por 23 anos. Fazendo as contas, são 8395 dias. Mas eu dei um basta. No dia seguinte ao meu aniversário – que, é claro, teve uma festa gigantesca – peguei as minhas malas, coloquei tudo meu dentro, deixei um bilhete para minha mãe e saí na noite fria de Nova York.

Tudo bem, não me achem insana. Eu tinha dinheiro para sobreviver. Quando meu pai ficou doente e escreveu o seu testamento, minha mãe insistiu para que a minha herança me fosse dada aos 26 anos. Meu pai falou que tinha feito isso, mas quando ele morreu, descobrimos que ele colocou para quando eu fizesse 23 anos. Meu pai era a pessoa que eu mais podia contar naquela enorme e fria casa. Ele me amava realmente e eu o amava muito. Fiquei devastada quando ele se foi, mas continuei firme para terminar a minha faculdade e me tornar uma advogada tão boa quanto ele. Todo o seu negócio foi-me deixado, mas eu escolhi que só iria dar continuidade a isso quando eu terminasse a minha faculdade. Como eu era a "garota prodígio", comecei a minha faculdade mais cedo e me formei no fim do semestre passado. Agora, estava seguindo com a minha vida, longe das garras de minha mãe.

Coloquei o meu carro na garagem e entrei naquele esplendoroso prédio que eu moraria a partir de agora. Meu pai, sem a minha mãe saber, comprou um apartamento no centro de NY e colocou o meu nome nele. Agradeci, mais uma vez, a tudo que meu adorado pai havia me deixado e entrei no elevador, apertando o último andar. A porta estava quase fechando, quando uma pessoa colocou o braço para entrar. Quando as portas se abriram, percebi ser um homem com duas mulheres ao seu lado. Uma delas era muito baixinha, com os cabelos castanhos espetados para todos os lados; a outra, loira, alta e glamorosa. Ambas eram muito bonitas. Olhei para o homem que entrou com elas, mas ele estava de costas para mim, então no vi seu rosto direito.

-Estou falando, Rose, meu irmão daqui a pouco vai ser internado pela quantidade de álcool que ele ingere. – falou a baixinha

-Também, Alice, com tudo o que ele está passando, quem não beberia desse jeito? – falou a loira, que foi chamada de Rose, pela outra

-Apesar de bêbado, eu continuo ouvindo vocês, sabiam disso? – falou o homem, com a voz enrolada. Ele estava visivelmente bêbado.

-Cala a boca, cabeçudo. Temos que te levar em casa, Emm e Jazz estão nos esperando lá embaixo. – falou a baixinha

Assim que ela terminou de falar, é que reparou em mim. Eu sorri para ela, que sorriu de volta.

-Qual o andar? – eu perguntei, percebendo que elas não tinham apertado botão nenhum.

-O último, por favor – respondeu a loira

-Ah, eu vou para lá também. – disse e me virei, percebendo que estávamos no 15º andar.

Comecei a respirar com dificuldade. Não é que eu tenha medo de altura, sabe, mas... Tudo bem, eu morro de medo de altura. Encostei-me na parede do elevador e fechei os olhos, torcendo para que o elevador chegasse logo ao último andar.

Depois do que pareceram horas, mas provavelmente foram segundos, senti alguém me cutucar. Abri os olhos e olhei para o rosto da morena que sorria gentilmente para mim.

-Chegamos – ela disse

Olhei para o marcador dos andares e percebi que ela estava certa. Já estávamos no 30º andar.

-Obrigada. – eu disse e peguei a minha mala de mão. Ela sorriu para mim e ajudou a loira a carregar o homem até seu apartamento.

Procurei a chave dentro da minha bolsa e abri a porta. O lugar era gigantesco. A sala de estar tinha uma televisão enorme, com um belo sofá na frente. Passei pela cozinha, que era conjunta com a sala de jantar, antes de ir ver o resto do apartamento. Tinha um grande escritório, com uma bela mesa de mogno, com um único porta-retrato em cima da mesa. Peguei-o e vi uma foto minha recém-nascida no colo do meu pai. Sorri ao ver a foto. Ele estava com os olhos marejados, e com o rosto todo vermelho por estar chorando. Coloquei de volta em cima da mesa e percebi que ali tinha uma porta que dava para a varanda. Segui pela enorme varanda, sem chegar perto da ponta até chegar ao meu quarto, que era enorme. Provavelmente o dobro do que eu tinha na minha antiga casa. Ofeguei quando vi a enorme banheira que tinha na suíte e pude me imaginar ali, de noite, ao voltar do trabalho.

Depois de ver o resto do apartamento – que consistia em outros dois banheiros, um no quarto de hóspedes e outro no corredor; uma bela sala de jantar e um enorme salão de diversão – fui para a cozinha, desejando comer alguma coisa e dormir. Eu sabia que o dia de amanhã seria cheio e eu, no meu estado atual, deveria estar muito descansada.

Terminei de me arrumar e caí na cama, adormecendo rapidamente. Meus sonhos foram uma mescla entre uma criança e um homem sem rosto com uma menininha no colo. Acordei assustada, percebendo que já eram quase oito horas. Tudo bem que eu era a dona da empresa, mas eu não podia passar uma imagem errada no meu primeiro dia, certo?

Levantei correndo, e coloquei a primeira roupa que eu vi, uma blusa azul, uma saia justa preta, com um paletó por cima, sabendo que muito em breve eu não poderia usar mais esse tipo de roupa.

Comi alguma coisa rápida e fui em direção ao meu inferno: o elevador. Eu não sabia o que meu pai tinha na cabeça para me comprar logo o apartamento do último andar. Tudo bem que nem parecia que o elevador estava se mexendo e esse era o meu maior medo – ficar presa nele. Cheguei ao meu escritório em tempo recorde e fui para minha sala. Eu já conhecia todos ali, devido às várias visitas que eu fazia junto com meu pai. Sorri para Angela, minha secretária, antes de entrar e pedi a ela que me avisasse quando algum cliente chegasse. Assim que eu me sentei, o telefone tocou, avisando que tinha alguém querendo falar comigo e eu disse para entrar. Me ajeitei e derrubei meu celular no chão. Bufando, empurrei a minha cadeira e me abaixei, na tentativa de pegar o meu celular. Assim que consegui pegar, ouvi um pigarro e alguém falando:

-Olá?

N/A: Então, é isso! Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo e da nova fic, né? Rsrsrsrs

Bom, me deixem saber o que acharam, para descobrirem logo quem é que falou...

Beijinhos,

Melina Swan


End file.
